<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um sonho de verão by subarashiiashita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492176">Um sonho de verão</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita'>subarashiiashita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio de Janeiro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/M, Flirting, Patrick secando a menina, Prompt Fic, Staring, prompt list, safadeza, saliência</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma investigação na praia dá a Jane a oportunidade de presenciar algo inacreditável.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio de Janeiro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um sonho de verão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi menines, tutupom?<br/>O ano tá começando e, com ele, um ciclo de fanfics fresquinho! Ele foi baseado em uma lista de palavras inspiradas no verão, uma para cada dia do mês de janeiro. A primeira delas, que inspirou a fic de hoje, é "biquíni".<br/>Tanto a lista de palavras quando o ciclo foram pensados pelo Fushigikage e por mim numa madruga boladona. Espero que você se divirta lendo nossas histórias da mesma forma que nós nos divertimos criando a lista e escrevendo as histórias!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Pode entrar. Estou quase pronta - disse Teresa, alto o suficiente para ser ouvida de fora do quarto.</p><p><br/>
Patrick entrou sem cerimônias, trancando a porta atrás de si. Conseguira ver sua companheira de investigação de relance, provavelmente indo até o banheiro. A conhecia e sabia que ela levaria no máximo dez minutos; portanto, achou melhor não fazer um chá para acompanhá-lo na espera. Deixaria para a próxima vez.</p><p><br/>
Aproximou-se da janela para poder admirar a vista. Finalmente uma investigação onde poderiam aproveitar o lugar... E aquela praia tão bonita, com seu mar azul e tranquilo, estava implorando para ser desfrutada. Para melhorar, estavam no meio de julho, no auge da estação. <em>Parece que o universo está conspirando ao meu favor</em>, pensou Jane. <em>Pelo menos uma vez...</em></p><p><br/>
Ouviu o ruído de objetos caindo no banheiro, seguidos por Teresa soltando um palavrão. Ele sorriu imediatamente, imaginando a expressão da agente.</p><p><br/>
- Não precisa ter pressa, Lisbon.  Não quebre o banheiro, por favor.</p><p><br/>
Ela não respondeu; talvez não tivesse o ouvido, ou talvez apenas houvesse balançado a cabeça com o comentário, como costumava fazer. Patrick fez menção de voltar à janela, mas o som de uma porta abrindo atraiu sua atenção.</p><p><br/>
A agente saiu do banheiro meio apressada, mas já pronta. Todavia, parecia procurar por alguma coisa. Patrick estava claramente em choque com o que estava vendo: Teresa, vestindo apenas um biquíni preto, andava para lá e para cá dentro do quarto, despreocupada.</p><p><br/>
Patrick simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos daquela cena. Nunca vira Lisbon usando outras roupas que não fossem calças e blusas modestas, condizentes com o trabalho que fazia. O único ponto fora da curva havia sido o vestido justo que usara, uma vez, em um baile de gala da polícia- e, <em>meu Deus, como aquele vestido era perfeito para Teresa,</em> pensava ele. Mas <em>aquilo</em>... Patrick não estava conseguindo processar aquilo direito. O traje de banho ficava maravilhosamente bem nela, e lhe permitia conhecer partes do corpo da agente que ele nunca havia pensado em conhecer. As pernas, o abdômen, a <em>bunda</em>... Tudo nela era bem feito e torneado, exibindo os efeitos de anos de intensas atividades físicas. A palavra <em>linda</em> ecoava mais e mais na mente do homem loiro, ocupando o espaço dos outros pensamentos.</p><p><br/>
Patrick esperava que ela não percebesse seus olhares, mas... O jeito que ela agia.... Será que não estava fazendo de propósito? Agora estava com a perna direita apoiada em cima da cama para encaixar o coldre de seu revólver, expondo a bela coxa no processo. Limpou a garganta, tentando afastar os pensamentos impuros. Falhou miseravelmente, mas pareceu atrair a atenção de Teresa.</p><p><br/>
- Jane, você viu o meu pareô por aí?</p><p><br/>
- Hein?</p><p><br/>
Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas, em uma fração de segundo, pareceu entender o que se passava. Sua expressão se modificou, e Jane achou que viu um sorrisinho de canto se formar nos lábios dela.</p><p><br/>
- Você está bem? O que houve?</p><p><br/>
- Eu... Hum... Eu não sei o que é pareô.</p><p><br/>
- É uma peça de roupa. Parece uma toalha... Ah, está aqui.</p><p><br/>
O item estava estirado em cima de uma cadeira, próxima de onde Patrick estava parado. Ele observou Lisbon se aproximando, meio sorrateira, quase felina; já ele parecia congelado em seu lugar. Por que diabos estava agindo assim? Não conseguia nem falar com ela...</p><p><br/>
- Se continuar olhando, vai ter que pagar ingresso.</p><p><br/>
Antes que Patrick pudesse se defender, Teresa começou a rir; seu riso parecia música. Voltou-se para ele, o pareô vermelho agora cobrindo suas pernas - para a tristeza do loiro.</p><p><br/>
- Patrick Jane sem nada para dizer, que surpresa.</p><p><br/>
- Lisbon, eu...</p><p><br/>
- Não precisa ficar constrangido. Eu já sou bem crescidinha. Sei como essas coisas são.</p><p><br/>
- Me desculpe. Fui inapropriado.</p><p><br/>
Com o rosto abaixado, Lisbon se dedicava a amarrar o pareô com mais firmeza; parecia, para Patrick, que estava fazendo isso com calculada lentidão para provocá-lo. Amarrava e desamarrava, revelando e escondendo aquelas coxas... <em>Que crime esconder tudo aquilo...</em></p><p><br/>
- Não tem problema. Desde que isso não afete sua capacidade investigativa...</p><p><br/>
- Ora, claro que não. Não é um belo par de pernas que vai me distrair.</p><p><br/>
Teresa riu mais uma vez e voltou seu olhar para Patrick. Ele já havia se recuperado do constrangimento - sempre rápido! -, mas podia ver algo diferente naqueles olhos azuis. Ainda não conseguia definir bem o que era, mas sabia que ficara satisfeita em descobri-lo.</p><p><br/>
- Então eu tenho um belo par de pernas, é?</p><p><br/>
O ex-vidente deu de ombros, mas desviou o olhar. Foi para a porta do quarto, fazendo menção de seguir para a praia.</p><p><br/>
- Tem sim. Você é muito bonita - disse ele, num tom de voz um pouco mais rouco do que o normal.</p><p><br/>
A agente sorriu mais uma vez, sentindo a satisfação tomar conta de si. Saiu do quarto, passando por Jane, e os dois começaram a repassar as possibilidades do caso em investigação. Porém, embora tentasse ser o mais profissional possível, Patrick não conseguia evitar alguns olhares furtivos para sua parceira de trabalho, que retribuía todos os que conseguia interceptar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pareô = canga. Achei esse nome chique e quis colocar. Me processem.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>